IKS Kang
heavy battlecruiser | affiliation = Klingon Empire, Klingon Defense Force | launched = 2370s decade | altimage = 220px|Ship image. | status = active (2409) | image = [[file:iKS Kang.png|220px|IKS Kang disabled in the Vorn system.]] | commander = Klor; Ja'rod, son of Torg }} The IKS ''Kang'' was a Klingon Empire starship, a heavy battlecruiser in Klingon Defense Force service in the 24th and 25th centuries. History and specifications This ship entered active service in the 2370s decade. As a flagship in the year 2377, this vessel was equipped with an ion cannon. ( ) By 2392 the Kang was under the command of Captain Klor. In 2396 he and his first officer were overthrown and executed in a mutiny led by Ja'rod, son of Torg, after Klor had refused to investigate Species 8472's attack on the House of Torg officer. Ja'rod sent a coded message to the High Council of the Klingon Empire explaining the situation and their intent to investigate the claims of a captured Undine that they had infiltrated the major governments of the Alpha Quadrant, then cloaked the Kang. The Kang reappeared briefly in 2397, just long enough for Ja'rod to announce he was assuming the leadership of the House of Duras. Chancellor J'mpok did little to locate the AWOL vessel. Two years later the Kang returned to Qo'noS with proof that the Gorn Hegemony had been infiltrated by the Undine. The next day J'mpok declared war on the Gorn. ( ) The Kang took part in multiple combat actions in 2409. Ja'rod and the Kang were sent to the Aelas system as the Klingon counterpart to a Starfleet captain, both of whom sought to exploit Aelas IV's deposits of topaline. The Aelasans agreed to give the resource to the first party to destroy an asteroid on a collision course with the planet. Ja'rod chose to attack the Starfleet captain instead in the hopes of having more time to deal with the asteroid, but the Federation representative was able to disable the Kang. ( ) The Kang aided Romulan Republic forces in repelling a Tal Shiar attack on an international conference on the Republic's political recognition in the Khitomer system. ( }}) She later arrived in the New Romulus system as part of a joint Starfleet/KDF relief force to help repel an Elachi attack on the Republic. ( ) Later that year the Kang deployed ground forces on Minos Korva to exterminate the tribbles placed there to rescue the species from extinction. Captain James Kurland of Deep Space 9 dispatched the same Starfleet captain who had fought Ja'rod over Aelas IV earlier that year, who once again disabled the Kang, then beamed to the surface to help eliminate the battle cruiser's ground parties. ( ) The Kang was dispatched as lead vessel of the Seventh Fleet to retake the Vorn system from the Borg. Star Fleet Battle Group Omega sent five starships as reinforcements but by the time they arrived the Kang was the only ship left and had been disabled. After rescuing Ja'rod from Armek of Borg on the ground, the Omega task force held off the assimilated Klingon ships long enough for Ja'rod's crew to get the Kang warp-worthy again, and she escaped into warp. ( ) Appendices Background The Kang was likely named for the famed Kang, son of K'naiah. Armada II establishes no fate or history for the Kang, as its name is chosen at random by the game software. The Kang appears as multiple ship classes in Star Trek Online. "Saturday's Child" shows her as a with the stats and abilities of a ship. "The Tribble with Klingons" and " " show her as a standard vessel. "Devil's Choice" and, until a September 2012 patch, "The Cure Found", showed her as a ship. Following the aforementioned patch, the Kang appears in "The Cure Found" as a vessel. Connections External links * category:klingon starships category:negh'Var class starships